Free-standing office panelling systems are known and one particular system which has proven popular is shown in our U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,577. These free-standing systems have improved structural rigidity when they are mechanically interconnected, and one such arrangement for mechanically interconnecting such systems is shown in our U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,349 incorporated herein by reference.
The office panelling system not only subdivides free office space into various working areas or units, it also provides for power at these work units and accommodates the feeding of communication cables and the like through the system. It has been found that power at desk height is the most convenient and this capability was provided in our earlier patent. There remains a need to simplify the provision of power at desk height and to allow for the convenient locating positioning of power outlets at the desk height.
There is also a need to simplify the manufacture of decorative elements secured to the panels and improving the definition and edge detail thereof.